nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the fourth and final dlc for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It features four revamped zombie maps, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, including a new zombies experience, Group of the Dead. It also features new customization setting that allows the player(s) to customize the matches they create or find. It was released on August 27, 2013 for Xbox Live and on September 26, 2013 for Playstation Network and Steam. Credit goes to Black Ops 2: Remembrance. Match Customization This can be done on any mode. However on co-op, only the host can customize the match. Normality Turns off normal weapons for the Mystery Box. This can not be turned on if the "Magic" option is turned on. Textures This allows you to choose the texture of the zombies. Textures include: *Nazi Zombie (From German Maps) *Lunar (From Ascension) *Lights! Camera! Action! (From Call of the Dead) *Paradise (From Shangri-La) *Cheese (From Moon) *Teddy (From Green Run) *SDC (From Die Rise) *Warden (From Mob of the Dead) *Cowboy (From Buried) Bosses Menu This is a menu that is brought up by selecting "Bosses" while customizing a match. If the player selects a boss, it will replace the map's original boss (unless if the original boss is chosen). Bosses include: *Space Monkey - Can be turned on for Ascension, Moon, and Nuketown Zombies. *George A. Romero - Can be turned on for Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Group of the Dead. *Zombie Monkey - Can be turned on for any map. *Napalm Zombie - Can be turned on for any map except Moon. *Shrieker Zombie - Can be turned on for any map. *Astronaut Zombie - Available for Moon and Ascension. *Avogadro - Can be turned on for any map except Shangri-La. *Denizen - Moon and Green Run only. *Jumping Jack - All maps. *Brutus - Mob of the Dead, Call of the Dead, Green Run, Die Rise, Buried, and Group of the Dead it is available for. *Mistress - Buried and Mob of the Dead only. *Zombie Drones - Any map except Shangri-La. Character Group Selections All characters from all the maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops II can be chosen. While customizing a match, the player(s) will have the option to choose a character group. If the players chooses any group except the group originally for the map, they will not be able to do the map's major Easter egg. Character Groups include: *Original (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen) - Can be chosen for any map except Mob of the Dead. *Celebrities (Sarah, Englund, Trejo, and Rooker) - Call of the Dead and Mob of the Dead only. *New Crew (Misty, Russman, Marlton, and Stuhlinger) - Any map except Mob of the Dead. *Mobsters (Finn, Sal, Weasel, and Billy) - Can be chosen for Mob of the Dead, Group of the Dead, Call of the Dead, and Moon. Weapon Selections The player(s) will find an option to customize certain weapon selections while customizing a match. Starting Loadout The player may choose the pistol they start with. *M1911 *Mauser (Prototype CXS) Wonder Weapon Selections The players will be able to choose a certain wonder weapon to replace the map's original wonder weapon. Firearms *Wunderwaffe DG-2 - All maps. *Thundergun - Ascension, Moon, Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, and Buried only. *Scavenger - Ascension, Call of the Dead, Mob of the Dead, and Buried only. *31-79 JGb215 - Shangri-La and Die Rise only. *Wave Gun - Available for Moon, Green Run, Mob of the Dead, and Group of the Dead. *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 - Available for Ascension, Green Run, and Buried. *Sliquifier - Every map except Green Run. *Blundergat and Acid Gat - Any map except Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and Nuketown Zombies. *Paralyzer - Any map except Die Rise. *Wonder Machine 42 - Moon, Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, and Group of the Dead only. Throwables *Monkey Bomb *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls *Quantum Entanglement Device *Hell's Retriever *Time Bomb *Apple of Eden